harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RedPandaPotter
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki! Thank you very much for your edit to the User talk:SmudgyHollz page! Before you make any more contributions to Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki, please visit The Sorting page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the Top Content pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my Talk Page or even have a look at the that have been made to this wiki. Any Questions? You can ask them at the Forum, at my Talk Page or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! Need Help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! -- SmudgyHollz (Talk) 14:24, 28 May 2012 Hiya! Glad you're back again! I have to go and look at your story! And I'm going to leave it at that because I'm rubbish with the iPad and the screen keeps zooming in and out... Hope to see you around! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 19:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it sounds like you did the Sorting thing right. Apparently I didn't explain it very well. All you have to do is add your name to the list and answer the questions below. Or above. I should just stop typing because the more I say, the more confusing everything becomes... And cool stuff! New users are great! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 13:30, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Red! Fancy joining in with my competition? I'm only being annoying and asking you like this because nobody's joined yet and it's getting embarrassing! xD [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 08:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow, RED!!! It's awesome that you're on here too! T'must have been nothing more than an epic coincidence destiny that we're both here. ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 12:33, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I made it the 22nd August... Yeah! It's definitely the 22nd because that's when I go back to school! Why? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 07:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) You've made me feel bad now. Did I sound grumpy? Didn't mean to sound grumpy... There's no need to be sorry! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] That's fine!! :) Are you up to anything exciting this weekend? My family is driving down to the sea to visit my aunty and uncle which will be fun! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 09:11, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Woods!! I completely forgot about the competition - too busy thinking about school and being sad about my Granny Moir (although it's probably for the best that she's gone as she was very ill and at least she made it to the wedding...). Thanks for reminding me! Looks like you've won! Nobody else has completed their stories/character pages. Would you like me to announce you winner now or do you think that I should pull back the deadline and remind people so that you can have a proper competition? I've just realised that I've written 'woods' instead of 'woops' but I can't be bothered to change that now... xD [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 20:20, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I am an awful person. Might have maybe forgotten all about the competition. I'm also kind of leaving tomorrow and am unlikely to return before 2013. Sorry... I'll sort something out after Christmas. And speaking of Christmas, are you doing anything exciting this year? I feel like I haven't spoken to anybody here in ages (perhaps because I haven't...). Sorry about that as well. Just been pretty busy with school (I'm not officially on my holidays until Christmas Eve) and Sherlock... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 18:36, December 22, 2012 (UTC)